gerryandersonfandomcom-20200214-history
Stingray
For other uses of Stingray see Stingray (Disambiguation) "Stand by for action! We are about to launch Stingray! Anything can happen in the next half hour!" '' '''Stingray' is a science-fiction television programme; it had a run of 39 episodes during the mid-1960s. It was the third of Gerry Anderson's Supermarionation shows and his first show to be filmed in Videcolor. The show follows the adventures of the World Aquanaut Security Patrol (WASP), focussing on the exploits of Aquanaut Troy Tempest, captain of the underwater craft Stingray, and his crew. Other main characters were Commander Sam Shore, Phones Sheridan, Atlanta Shore, Lieutenant Fisher and a beautiful mute girl from under the sea called Marina. Also seen was the evil Titan, his sidekick X20 and the Aquaphibians, who were the main enemy of the World Aquanaut Security Patrol. The Aquaphibians were often seen pursuing Stingray in mechanical fish-like craft. The series was the first of the Gerry Anderson saga that made the use of facial expressions on the puppets, instead of just having blinker heads like in Fireball XL5. This was also the first series to use glass eyeballs in the puppets' heads as opposed to just painted eyes in all the previous puppet shows. Facial expressions were later used in Thunderbirds. However, fewer facial expressions were used in Captain Scarlet And The Mysterons, because the heads of the puppets in that series were too small. Regular Characters WASP Personnel Troy.png|Captain Troy Tempest (Don Mason) Phones.png| Lieutenant "Phones" Sheridan (Robert Easton) Shore.png| Commander Samuel "Sam" Shore (Ray Barrett) Atlanta.png|Atlanta (Lois Maxwell) Sub-Lieutenant_Fisher.png| Sub-Lieutenant Fisher (Ray Barrett) Marina.png|Marina (Mute) Villains Titan.png|Titan King of Titanica (Ray Barrett) X-2-Zero.png|X-2-Zero Surface Agent (Robert Easton) Aquaphibians.png| Aquaphibians Titan's Soldiers Episodes (Production Order) # Stingray # Plant Of Doom # Sea Of Oil # Hostages Of The Deep # Treasure Down Below # The Big Gun # The Golden Sea # The Ghost Ship # Count Down # The Ghost Of The Sea # Emergency Marineville # Subterranean Sea # Loch Ness Monster # The Invaders # Secret Of The Giant Oyster # Raptures Of The Deep # Stand By For Action # The Disappearing Ships # The Man From The Navy # Marineville Traitor # Tom Thumb Tempest # Pink Ice # The Master Plan # Star Of The East # An Echo Of Danger # Invisible Enemy # Deep Heat # In Search Of The Tajmanon # Titan Goes Pop # Set Sail For Adventure # Tune Of Danger # Rescue From The Skies # The Cool Cave Man # A Nut For Marineville # Trapped In The Depths # Eastern Eclipse # A Christmas To Remember # The Lighthouse Dwellers # Aquanaut Of The Year # Reunion Party (Broadcast Order) # Stingray # Emergency Marineville # The Ghost Ship # Subterranean Sea # Loch Ness Monster # Set Sail For Adventure # The Man From The Navy # An Echo Of Danger # Raptures Of The Deep # Titan Goes Pop # In Search Of The Tajmanon # A Christmas To Remember # Tune Of Danger # The Ghost Of The Sea # Rescue From The Skies # The Lighthouse Dwellers # The Big Gun # The Cool Cave Man # Deep Heat # Star Of The East # Invisible Enemy # Tom Thumb Tempest # Eastern Eclipse # Treasure Down Below # Stand By For Action # Pink Ice # The Disappearing Ships # Secret Of The Giant Oyster # The Invaders # A Nut For Marineville # Trapped In The Depths # Count Down # Sea Of Oil # Plant Of Doom # The Master Plan # The Golden Sea # Hostages Of The Deep # Marineville Traitor # Aquanaut Of The Year # Reunion Party Other Media Stories Film *The Incredible Voyage Of Stingray — a compilation of the installments "Stingray," "Plant Of Doom," "Count Down" and "The Master Plan" *Invaders From The Deep — a compilation of the installments "Hostages Of The Deep," "Emergency Marineville," "The Big Gun" and "Deep Heat" Audio Books *Into Action With Troy Tempest *A Trip To Marineville *Marina Speaks Trivia *Stingray was the first British television show to be entirely filmed in colour; The Adventures of Sir Lancelot having beaten them to the punch for first colour tv show period in 1958 when the show switched to colour stock. References References or Tributes Category:Supermarionation Category:Stingray Category:Television Series Category:Supermarionation Television Series